


GalPalentines Day

by carceryvale



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: #niceisaniceship, F/F, It’s really short because I wanted to post it today, ace makes innocent people cry, but theyre tears of happiness, no beta readers as usual, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carceryvale/pseuds/carceryvale
Summary: Ace is running late to her and Nikki’s Valentines Day date, but Nikki isn’t worried.





	GalPalentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a starry corridor pic made by @lovenikki-nky on tumblr!!

6:55

Nikki drummed her freshly-painted fingertips on the tabletop and sent another unconcerned look to the waiter worriedly glancing over her way. The Valentine's Day reservation was for 6:30 and yeah, Ace hadn’t shot her a text yet but Nikki was sure her girlfriend was just running late. Probably stopped by multiple random lovestruck passerby’s, Nikki herself had had quite a few. In between defending their reserved seat of one of Pidgeon’s most renowned restaurants and deflecting sympathetic looks from the waitstaff and fellow customers, Nikki felt if another free appetizer from a ‘friend’ made its way to her table she was going to scream. 

The bell above the door rang and Nikki pointedly did Not look at it. Crisp February air blew through the café and Nikki smiles down at herself as whispers heralded the approach of her knight in shining armor. 

“Nikki.” Ace’s breathless voice finally drew her eyes up. Her lovely girlfriend was obviously windswept by the rush, coat hanging off her shoulders instead of on them and she was carrying a large bouquet of roses on her off hand. “I’m so sorry-“

Nikki burst into giggles, she couldn’t help it. “Sit down Romeo, you look like you’re about to faint.”

Relief fell over Ace’s face and she presented Nikki with the bouquet, flourishing it with the same grace as her sword. 

“A dozen red roses for my lovely Juliet.” Ace announced proudly, and behind her the restaurants patrons started clapping. Ace slipped into her seat, blushing. “I wasn’t even that late.” 

“Don’t worry, the diners were more worried about it then I was. We got like, three pity appetizers though so consider it a win-win.” Nikki consoled her girlfriend as she flagged down a waiter to bring them a vase for the flowers. “I’m guessing a battle kept you?”

“I wish! Some Lilith stylists were advertising these carriages, blocked off the whole street! I had to walk the last three blocks, and yes, I had to turn down a lot of styling competitions.” Ace sighed.

“My poor baby.” Nikki crooned, taking Ace’s hands in hers. “My strong knight, battling her way through Main Street.” 

Ace cracked a smile. “Anything for my princess.” 

They both kissed over their champagne and under the table Ace fiddled with a small jewelry box. 

If the restaurant went into applause just by her showing up, the end of the meal was sure to make them cry.


End file.
